


A Love that Won't Sit Still

by matchsticks_p (matchsticks)



Category: The Magnificent Seven (2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Fanvid, M/M, Unexpected Romance, set to Vienna Teng's "Stray Italian Greyhound"
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-23
Updated: 2017-01-23
Packaged: 2018-09-19 08:33:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9430226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/matchsticks/pseuds/matchsticks_p
Summary: But you had to come along didn’t youRev up the crowd, rewrite the rule bookWhere do I go when every no turns into maybe(a fanvid)





	

**Author's Note:**

> [On tumblr here](http://riseagainphoenix.tumblr.com/post/156241136767/goodnightbilly-a-love-that-wont-sit-still). Thank you very much for watching, and feedback would be most warmly appreciated.


End file.
